


Domestic Wolf

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sends Stiles a text, who ends up bringing everyone along. Maybe Derek should have explained himself better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts).



> Okay, so a fellow author wrote this amazing prompt fic from an ao3 tag generator. I got curious, and thought to myself... why not. And what I got, I shit you not was 'domestic werewolf manpain' Can you get any more Derek than that? This is what I came up with. They have the link at the end of their story. You should check it out if you haven't already done so!
> 
> I hope the flow of this isn't too choppy.
> 
> Update: For some crazy reason it shows up as number/part 14 when you look at the titles under the series. But shows up 13 when you click on it? What the heck.

Domestic werewolf manpain

Derek knows better, but he really thought that it would have gone much better than this... disaster.

"We got here as fast as we can," Stiles tells him as he skids into view, the pack following him. The alpha hangs his head in embarrassment. "What's the emergency?" The human asks, unaware of his surroundings. The group of Weres on the other hand look around, all with widening grins and raised brows. Fuck, this is a failure. Abort mission. Repeat. Abort mission.

The pack shift around on their feet, looking around them. Stiles only has his eyes on Derek. "Uh, emergency?"

"Dude, there is none," Scott whispers to him.

"What do you mean? I recall getting a text from Derek stating that he needed to see me right away." Still looking at the alpha who seems to be turning red.

"Just you, or all of us?" Isaac asks while scratching at his neck. "Because it looks like he wanted just you here."

"I think it is really sweet. A big and powerful werewolf turning all romantic and domestic. Don't you?" Erica, the knockout blonde asks Boyd who looks both bashful yet proud. "My man does it all the time for me. Really gets me going," smirk still in place as she purrs it out.

Lydia looks at Stiles like he finally went and lost his mind. You know, over all those other times. "Sweetie," her voice carries over to both Stiles and Derek. "You might want to take a look around."

"Take a look around?" He wails.

"Yeah, take your eyes off the big bag alpha, and you know, look." The others agree with Isaac.

The lone human of the group starts to turn around to let the pack have it when glowing lights catch his eye. They are placed around the living room, giving it a new warmth. The scent of mouth watering food drift in to tempt his nose. Was Derek on a date? At a loss he turns to the Were before him and asks "what is all this?" The group all moan and whine in unison.

"You know what, we will let you figure this out on your own. Ready guys?" Lydia asks and they all nod.

"See you later buddy," Scott calls out as he turns to leave.

"Yeah, see you guys later," the group start filing out the door.

"Wait a second..." the human starts.

"Stiles!" Lydia reaching the breaking point. "Let Derek explain it to you," giving a tired smile before closing the door.

He promptly turns to Derek, waiting to be filled in. The wolf seems to be more interested staring down at a speck of dirt near his feet. "Well?" Flailing his arms impatiently.

"What does it look like to you?" Derek asks so softly that Stiles has to lean in to catch it.

The young man's whiskey warm eyes go over the room once more, this time catching more detail. Small flickering candle like lights surround the sofa. While never messy, the large room is nearly spotless. He then glances at the table where napkins and silverware have been neatly placed. Two wine glasses sit near the middle.

"Did I interupt something, or?" Derek smiles softly at him.

"No, this is why I invited you over. Although I could have worded it better, don't you think?"

Stiles' mouth drops open, only no words form, just a confused sound emits. The wolf thinks he may have broken him. "You okay?" The words come out honey soft.

"When I got the text, I just thought-"

"I know. Sorry about that. Could have made myself more clear," he manages a bashful smile.

"You think?" Stiles wails.

"Next time I will just ask if you would like to come over and... hang out."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Stiles swallows. "Is this for me then?"

"It is. Would you like to join me for dinner?" Derek waits, heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I would love to," the young man says softly.

Derek pulls his chair out for him, causing Stiles to blush wildly. The wolf then takes the plate into the kitchen to fill them with food. He takes Stiles his plate first, then grabs his own after along with the bottle of wine. Stiles raises his brow at the choice of drink but says nothing.

"What?" Derek asks.

"Thought you can't get drunk," Stiles says while eying him.

"You are correct. But one can drink without the need to get shit faced." He watches as Stiles' face scrunches lightly.

"Food looks great. You make it?"

"Yes, I do know how to cook," he tells him.

"Sorry, still in shock is all," he says in response.

"Its okay Stiles." Watching as he begins to cut his chicken, bringing the fork to his mouth, lush lips opening... Derek begins to pour the wine into the glasses to take his mind off the man's mouth. But the sudden satisfied moan causes him to shudder with want. 

"This chicken is delicious," Stiles groans at the taste, bursting across his taste buds.

"It was my mom's recipie. Glad you like it. I used some of the same spices for the potatoes as well," he nods towards their plates. They sit across from one another, eyes meeting. Derek feels his stomach dip at how Stiles' eyes look in the light, deep liquid amber shining at him. Shadows play along his face, like the upturned nose, cheeks dotted with moles.

"Really good," he says again. Derek looks even better like this, soft. The gold flecks in the center of his eyes glowing as it blends with the green, and finally the blue gray. It goes good with his dark hair and tan skin. 

While they first met, sure the wolf would growl and snarl at him and Scott. But he was never overly cruel, trying to get the other Were to see what could happen if he continued on his path. Due to his own painful history, if they only knew then what they know now.

Somewhere along the way, Derek and the others had gotten closer. The snark had sexual desire underneath. And while they may have fought with all they had, only then when they knew it wasn't going away, that the feelings weren't shallow that they were giving into.

They finish eating silently, still gazing at one another. Stiles watching the way the wolf's pink tongue would peek out when licking at his lips. While Derek would watch as Stiles would press the glass to his lips for a sip of wine. After they finish, Derek asks Stiles to dance.

"Did you come up with all of this yourself, or?" Stiles asks as Derek flicks the remote towards the player.

"I asked for some advice from the girls, mostly Allison, asking what she would want. So I can't take total credit." Stiles just nods his head until Derek pulls him close. 

A familiar song starts to play, and he can't help but melt into the wolf's strong arms. The Righteous Brothers belt out Unchained Melody, and the atsmosphere surrounding the two is dream like. At first they just hold onto each other, Stiles's head lying on Derek's shoulder, while the wolf breathes in his scent. Slowly their hands wander a little, Derek rubbing at Stiles' upper back, small soothing motions. While Stiles trails his fingers along the other man's back.

Once the Were pressess his lips to the young man's forehead, Stiles leans back and looks at him from under hooded eyes. Mouth slightly open, licking at the cupid's bow, Derek watches the movement, hunger evident in his gaze. Stiles is the first to move, bringing his mouth closer, breathing fanning out across Derek's lips. Both sigh when their mouths meet.

Stiles can't help but shiver when his lips meet stubble, causing a slight sting. Derek holds him like he is the most precious thing on earth, cradling his nape now, turning his head to deepen the kiss. Stiles tastes spicy and tart, mouth open slightly to let the Were's tongue dash in to tease. The young man whimpers, then slides his along to drag it in, to suckle on the slick muscle.

Derek trembles as they drink each other in, lost in a trance like state. Both gasp for air as they break apart, eyes wide as they stare at one another.

"We should do this more often," Stiles moans out.

"Yeah, I think so too," Derek agrees. Then wraps his arm around the man's lower back. "Wrap your legs around my waist." Stiles whimpers but manages to do so with the wolf's help.

"Upstairs?" He dares to ask.

"Upstairs," Derek answers him before fusing their mouths together once more. It takes longer than it should to go up the spiral stair case, but they are so wrapped up in one another, neither really care.

Derek lovingly lowers Stiles to the king size mattress, undressing him with his gaze first, bleeding red, then with his hands when the younger man gives him the okay. Calloused fingers dance along creamy skin, a few moles dot along the long, lean torso. Thick brown hair starts at the navel, to disappear under the waist band of boxer briefs. Derek pulls the jeans off Stiles' feet, before peppering kisses along the ankle bone, then up the slightly furred calf, to the knees...

"Derek!" Stiles gasps outloud.

"Patience baby," Derek mutters into his inner thigh. Right before nipping near his balls, causing Siles to stiffen in surprise. "This alright?"

"More than... oh fuck," Stiles squeaks out. Derek just chuckles at him before leaning back to take his shirt off. "That is just cruel," he whimpers, missing the contact more than he should.

"Would you rather have me keep my clothes on, or?" The wolf asks, knowing what the answer will be.

"Carry on. Don't let me stop you."

Derek's abs flex as he strips out of his shirt. He then takes his time reaching for the fly of his jeans, watching Stiles take a swift intake of breath. Pops the button before lowering the zipper, to expose neatly trimmed black hair. He goes commando, god that is so hot.

He watches as the wolf lowers the denim over strong thighs, down past his knees. Eyes greedily taking in the thick base of a rapidly rising shaft. It is tan, like the rest of him, uncut and beautiful. Stiles licks his lips, wondering how good Derek taste. Hopefully he would find out soon.

The Were stalks over to him, gaze hungry before he dips down and laps at the other man's neck. Stiles moans softly before bowing underneath the larger man. Jerking softly as Derek peels his underwear off, then groaning as he feels the tip of the hooded head trail up his thigh.

"Yeah," he moans out. Derek cups his face, eyes roaming over his features. Stiles feels his cheeks warm under the gaze.

"So damn gorgeous," Derek tells him. Strokes his thumb along his temple.

"So are you." That gets a smile before their mouths meet again. Stiles feels the heat from Derek's skin, draws him nearer before rubbing his foot along the other man's calf.

"Feel so good. Need you," the wolf breathes.

"Always need you," Stiles tells him. Derek can only groan as the words hit him, rolling his hips against Stiles'. Both exlaim under their breath as their cocks touch for the first time. "Oh my god, Derek. Yeah, yes," Stiles hisses between his teeth.

"Dreamt about this for so long. Stiles!" He pulses pre-cum between them, causing the man underneath him to jerk in surprise. "Don't think I will be able to last," he warns him.

"Me either. Closer, please..." Stiles is delirious with want and desire, trembling as Derek's chest hair rasps againt his nipples. "Oh my god. Yeah, like that. I need more."

Derek pants along the human's long neck, breath hot and damp along sweat slick skin. He rumbles as the scent hits him, gut clenching hotly. Bites with blunt teeth, growling as he suddenly starts to spill thickly onto Stiles, some landing on his cock. The man keens then starts to pump rope after rope of semen, adding to the mess. Derek nuzzles into the neck more, feeling the vibration against his tongue.

"Derek!"

*

It takes a while for Stiles' brain to boot back up. He is still underneath the wolf who is reaching between them to scoop up their combined cum to bring to his mouth. Eyes gleaming red, fangs dropping as he laves at the taste, the scent pungent and fertile.

"Oh my god! You are going to kill me, in fact I think I am already dead," Stiles whines.

"You taste good," Derek simply says. Stiles jerks as his cock tries to harden again soon after blowing his load. "Can't wait until you cum down my throat."

"Guh..." Derek only smiles at him. "This isn't post orgasmic bliss talking. I think I love you," he admits wide eyed. The Were pauses as he listens to the steady heart beat.

"I feel the same." Brushes kisses along Stiles' jaw. "I love you," he whispers softly. Stiles grips him closer only to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Ew, I think we are stuck together," Stiles tells him.

"Want me to move?"

"Can you get me a washcloth, or a wet wipe maybe?" Stiles moans as Derek pulls away, their stomachs peeling from their jizz.

Derek simply stalks towards the bathroom. Tattoo catching Stiles' eye, before they dip down to that ass. That sweet ass. Firm, muscular and lighly dusted with hair along the cleft. He couldn't wait to hit that. "Like what you see?" Derek asks over his shoulder.

 

"Shut up you," Stiles tells him.

"You first," he teases. Stiles can only gape at him. He could get used to this.

After washing off, they snuggle together and watch Netflix, kissing one another just because they can. "I think I may call you domestic wolf, what do you think?"

The wolf's ears turn red.

"Aw, that is cute!" Stiles starts to say more but Derek cuts him off with another wet kiss.

 

"You bring it out in me," he admits.

"Well, I like you that way. Can I, uh, spend the night?" Stiles waits for the answer.

"Yes, please."

"Okay." Stiles smiles brightly before snuggling once more against his wolf, shivering lightly when Derek scent marks him. "Love you domestic wolf," whispers.

"Love you too," he smiles as he says it. Eyes lighting up with joy.


End file.
